Odcinek 6328
23 maja 2012 40px 18 kwietnia 2016 40px 20 lipca 2017 |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden John F. Smith |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6327. « 6328. » 6329. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W biurze Steffy, ona i Liam obejmują się, zaś Spencer nazywa swoją żonę wyjątkową. Córka Ridge'a wzrusza ramionami, mówiąc, że jest on dorosłym mężczyzną i tylko on może zdecydować, jak chce spędzić resztę życia. Zapewnia Liama, że cokolwiek się stanie, ona poradzi sobie, ale nigdy nie przestanie go kochać. Przed wyjściem syna Billa, małżonkowie dzielą się pocałunkiem i raz jeszcze obejmują. W biurze doktor Barton, Hope nadal dyskutuje z lekarką na temat swojego biologicznego ojca, Deacona oraz opowiada o czasach, gdy Brooke nawiązała z nim romans, kiedy Sharpe był mężem jej starszej córki, Bridget. Loganówna wyznaje, że czuje się porzucona przez swojego ojca i zastanawia się, czy miało to wpływ na jej reakcję, kiedy fani ją odrzucili. Dr Barton jest zadowolona z postępów dziewczyny i zaskakuje córkę Brooke, sugerując, by spróbowała skontaktować się z Deaconem. Hope jednak odrzuca ten pomysł, chcąc skoncentrować się na swoim ślubie, a nie na problemach "tatusia". W swoim biurze, Bill podsłuchuje zdalnie rozmowy Hope z dr Barton, po czym mówi Alison, że nie chce, aby Loganówna została jego synową. Stwierdza, że kluczem do tego jest Deacon Sharpe i obawia się, że jeśli Liam poślubi córkę Brooke, odziedziczy jej problemy. Spencer zleca Alison, aby dowiedziała się wszystkiego o panu Sharpe, a niebawem w jego biurze pojawia się Liam, który przyznaje, spotkał się ze Steffy. Bill bierze syna na stronę, a następnie radzi mu podjąć decyzję, przy czym krytykuje Hope, twierdząc, że wyprowadziła się, by użyć seksu jako broni, a tak według niego zachowują się młode, niedoświadczone dziewczyny. Liam nie ma zamiaru dłużej słuchać ojca, a po jego wyjściu, Alison informuje szefa, że biologiczny ojciec Hope przebywa obecnie... w więzieniu. "To żaden problem", uważa Bill, który jest zdeterminowany, by uratować przyszłość syna. W biurze "FC", Katie odwiedza Brooke, oznajmiając oszołomionej siostrze, że spodziewa się dziecka. Starsza Logan gratuluje drugiej, ale zastanawia się, co powiedział lekarz, biorąc pod uwagę chorobę serca Katie i ryzyko, jakie może stwarzać dla niej ciąża. Tymczasem Katie odbiera telefon od swojego kardiologa, a Brooke wyraża chęć pójścia z nią na spotkanie. Po zakończonej rozmowie przez telefon, Katie przyznaje, że Bill miał problem, gdy powiedziała mu o dziecka. Brooke stwierdza, że jej szwagier jest zbyt opiekuńczy dla Liama, po czym tematem rozmowy staje się włoski ślub młodego Spencera oraz Hope. Gdy Brooke dzieli się z siostrą opowieścią nad temat podpisanych przez Steffy dokumentów unieważniających, Katie oznajmia, że musi wyjść, aby z kimś się zobaczyć. Katie wpada do biura Steffy, by zapytać, dlaczego zmieniła zdanie w kwestii dokumentów unieważniających. Córka Ridge'a mówi, że zrobiła to, aby ułatwić życie Liamowi. Katie jednak nie jest tym przekonana i uważa, że to kolejna manipulacja ze strony Forresterówny. Steffy jednak uprzedza, że teoria Katie jest błędna, gdyż w przeciwnym razie upewniłaby się, że Hope dowie się o wszystkim. Katie stwierdza, że to interesująca strategia z jej strony zwłaszcza, że ślub ma odbyć się we Włoszech. W swoim biurze, Liam wspomina, jak podarł papiery, po czym pocałował Steffy. Następnie wspomina swój pocałunek z Hope. Mężczyzna przechadza się po gabinecie, gdy wkrótce przybywa Hope, którą Liam całuje. Córka Brooke oznajmia, że spotkanie z terapeutką poszło pomyślnie, a teraz należy tylko do niego. Para dzieli się pocałunkiem. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Alison Montgomery Kategoria:Stacy Barton